sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lust the Mink (2016)
"''Hello dear, how are you doing this fine ''evening?"- Lust the Mink (2016). Younger audiences should not read this page due to its content. Lust is an artificial being created by Akuma to help him achieve his goals and is well known to be conceited. As her name implies, she represents the Deadly Sin, Lust. Lust is a feeling attraction towards people. While it may not seem bad, Lust is pushing the boundaries because the person feels extremely high levels of attraction, gives people the urge of fornication, and places great importance to feel "pleasure". So in this character's case, Lust the Mink wishes to feel pleasure and enjoys people's attention. She's also known for dressing in an "interesting " manner due to her connection with her Sin. Concept and Creation Again, during the creation of her page, I was totally obsessed with FullMetal Alchemist and the idea of making villains based of the Seven Deadly Sins sounded cool. So I made her page which was pretty pathetic so now I've decided to remake her along with the rest of them. So, I tried to fully incorporate the meaning of "Lust" into her character without going totally overboard and getting myself into trouble with the admins on the wiki. Now, thanks to the magnificent power of Wikipedia, I was able to get tons of information on this sin, along with multiple church websites. Backstory While not a very long backstory, I felt that I should write it anyways. She was created by Akuma to help him to free souls as he believed that an offering was needed to locate the mystical land of Eden, which contained a library that housed all the information in the universe. Lust herself was quite effective and doing her job, but lately she's been looking for something else in her "life". Personality Lust the Mink is a narcissistic girl who's completely obsessed with her appearance. She's constantly looking at her reflection and tries to find a hairstyle that suits her best. Lust longs for attention as she constantly tries to make conversation with her siblings though they typically ignore her. When Truth tried to give her attention, she would laugh and tell him that she doesn't want to be seen with a goody-two shoes. Lust is also well known for flirting with people of all sexes and genders as long as she finds them attractive. That is of course, if she isn't taking their life. While she does flirt a lot, she has absolutely no real interest in people as she sees them as mere playthings. Lust absolutely hates people that she deems ugly and enjoys making them suffer. However, the thing she hates the most, is not looking her best. Appearance Lust is a light pink mink with red eyes which is a trait she shares with everyone created by Akuma and Majin. She was two bangs and has long hair. Her attire consists of a choker, a small navy blue jacket, a white shirt that shows off her midriff, a navy blue skirt, heels, and a black finger-less glove on her right hand. She adorns her hair with a heart-shaped clip with small black wings. Powers and Abilities User of electricity manipulation can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. Like with the rest of Akuma's creation, she is incredibly durable and can take many amounts of hits. Lust has a lot of stamina and can fight for hours without getting tired. She can also heal herself or regenerate any part of her body. Trivia * Her favorite things are plushies and stuffed animals. * Obviously, she finds herself to be the most beautiful person in the universe. * Lust dislikes sweets which seems a bit weird. Quotes "If I'm sent to do Akuma's bidding, I might as well look my best while doing it. After all, I'll be the last thing they see." "I HATE chocolate!!" "A rose wishes it can be as beautiful as me." Category:Minks Category:Females Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Evil Category:Work In Progress